Muscle Power
Muscle Power (マッスルパワー) is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited him from the year 1984. Story Chris Hanger is a super charismatic and patriotic wrestler from the XXI century whose skills have tremendous destructive power. Chris believes his first name sounds feminine, so he adopts the ringname of Muscle Power. Muscle Power believes his muscles are the best weapon the world has even seen, not even a nuclear blast being enough to defeat them. He has even became caable of doing 5,000 sit-ups in his training. When still a rookie, Muscle Power worked at aconstruction site, which he now uses as his fighting place. He continues working there informally only for training, as the physical work needed gives him results simple tools don't. To prove he's the number one wrestler in the world, Muscle Power is constantly seeking strong people, prepared to go anywhere confident in the power of his muscles. Muscle Power accepted Dr. Sugar Brown's invitation to fight in the World Heroes tournament to prove it. Even when Geegus interrupts the tournament, Muscle Power only sees him as challenger of his multiple belts and is willing to go even to space to fight him. As the tournament ends, Muscle Power proves he is a force to be reckoned with even on pro-wrestling circuits by being the first competitor to win every Heavyweight Championship from every wrestling association. He now brags about it on television, making a name for himself in the pro wrestling world. Having a soft spot for children, he shaved his moustache when he found out it was unpopular with kids. When the second World Heroes tournament is announced, he comes back seeking strong opponents once again. Muscle Power joins in every competition possible for him, so there's no reason for him not to enter the tournament. He calls the other fighters to join him into pro wrestling, as there's no place for them in that era. Hanzou Hattori seems to briefly accept by fighting him in a wrestling match. He continues training his hardened muscles and techniques, coming back for the third world heroes tournament with the aim of being known as No. 1 hero, even if he needs to use 100% of his power. When Neo-Dio is defeated at the end of the tournament, Muscle Power assures him he's always prepared for a challenge. He goes on to create a fighting organization named World Heroes, causing a sudden increase of professional wrestling popularity all over the world. Game Appearances * World Heroes - Playable * World Heroes 2 - Playable * World Heroes Perfect - Playable Trivia * He was inspired by Pro Wrestling icon, Terry Gene "Hulk Hogan" Bollea. In the original World Heroes, his in-game appearance sports a mustache with longish hair and a receding hairline, just like Hogan's. The mustache would be removed in following sequels to tone down the resemblance and avoid copyright infringement. Despite this, the first World Heroes has been re-released a few times without changing any parts of his look other than adding extra palettes in World Heroes Anthology. He also screams "Number One!" in his win poses, which is roughly a translation of Hulk Hogan's catchphrase of "Ichiban!" when he wrestled in Japan in the early 1980s. Some fans have also found a slight resemblance to Lex Luger, promoted at the time as a "pure American" wrestler. * His hair is shown with different colors depending on the game. It is golden blonde in the SNES and Mega Drive games, but is dirty blonde in the arcade and AES games. Sometimes his hair is also portrayed as white. Gallery World Heroes Muscle chibi.jpg|Chibi art Muscle pic.png|Portrait Muscle manual.jpg|Artwork Muscle ending1.png|Ending Muscle ending2.png|Winner of every title World-magazinead.jpg|Magazine ad World-heroes-ngcover.jpg|Neo Geo Cover art WorldjapaneseSNEScover.jpg|Japanese SNES Cover art World-heroes-cover.jpg|Cover art World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Wh2 pic.png|WH2 Portrait Musclewh2j pic.png|WH2 Jet Portrait Muscle wh2ending.png|Ending Muscle wh2snesending.gif|SNES Ending Muscle wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Muscle Jet.JPG|WH2 Jet Artwork Muscle intro.png|Intro Muscle bust.png|Bust Category:American Category:Wrestler Category:World Heroes Category:World Heroes 2 Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:Human Category:Male